


Show of Devotion

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Series: Renben Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Found Family, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: After proving himself, a newly minted Kylo Ren is invited to officially join the Knights of Ren. There is one more step, Ren says, one last rite of initiation to show his devotion. A misunderstanding leads to Kylo doing so in rather a different way than intended.
Relationships: Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Renben Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679722
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	Show of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post ROKR issue 4 but in an au where Ben makes the choice to kill Tai himself and cement his loyalty to the KOR, thus meaning Ren lives. If you want to read that in an actual fic, check out the previous one in my renben series, but you don't need to in order to understand this one
> 
> Also I think it's pretty obvious what's happening here, but Kylo is 100% getting off on the fact that he has the business end of a lightsaber inside him and what it would mean if it was turned on so uh warnings for that I suppose
> 
> EDIT: the amazing [aconsultingmind](https://twitter.com/aconsultingmind) on twitter drew this [INCREDIBLE art of Kylo "showing his devotion" to the Ren](https://twitter.com/aconsultingmind/status/1244054006181158912) and I cannot overstate how hot it is oh my god

“Now that you’ve gotten your good death and shown that you really are one of us,” Ren said, addressing Kylo as the other knights stood in a half-circle behind Kylo, “it’s time to welcome you into the Knights of Ren. This is your final rite of initiation.”

Kylo almost wanted to squirm with excitement. This was the moment he’d been waiting for ever since he’d decided to travel with Ren. Even longer, really, if he was being honest with himself. Ever since he’d first encountered the Knights of Ren as a child, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about them, always wondering what being one of them might be like. Now he knew, though the heavy price had been taking Tai’s life.

Now was the exact wrong time to be thinking about that, though, so Kylo pushed those thoughts away, smothered the pain and guilt with his anticipation. He was ready for this. He’d paid the price, he’d bled his kyber crystal, and he’d taken on his new, true name. The Knights of Ren accepted him and Kylo refused to go back.

“Show your devotion, Kylo Ren,” Ren said, more formal than he usually spoke. “Kneel.”

Kylo did, dropping to his knees before Ren without hesitation. He looked up, watching as Ren reached over to grab his mask from the table, covering his face. The other knights, too, were still masked, despite being inside the ship – it must have been part of the ritual. They didn’t always take them off when they returned, but Ren often did, and it was unusual for all six of the others to still be masked in the privacy of the Night Buzzard.

Ren then pulled out his lightsaber, pointing it right at Kylo’s face. Kylo didn’t flinch, not even with Ren’s thumb on the activation switch. There was no fear inside him.

“Are you ready to forsake your past?” Ren asked.

“Yes,” Kylo answered, unwavering.

“Are you ready to embrace the Shadow?”

“Yes.”

“Are you ready to follow the Ren? To devote yourself wholly to the principle it represents?”

“ _Yes_.”

No other questions followed and Kylo remained kneeling, waiting for Ren to either speak or move. But nothing happened, just the mask staring down at him, the lightsaber dangerously close to his face. Behind him, he could feel the masked stares of the other knights as well. It was, admittedly, starting to get unsettling.

Perhaps Kylo needed to do something? Was he to stand up? Say something more? Take the lightsaber? There must be something…

It hit him like a freighter. _Show your devotion_ , Ren had said. Not to him or the knights, but to _the_ Ren.

Kylo could only think of one way to do that in his current position. He hesitated, feeling awkward with so many eyes on him, but he supposed that must have been part of the test. A final initiation, Ren had said. Therefore, there must have been a test component to it.

Certain he had the answer, Kylo leaned forward, towards the lightsaber, and pressed his lips to the tip of the emitter, kissing it reverently.

Looking up at Ren, his lips still pressed to cold metal, Kylo watched Ren’s head tilt a little, as if in surprise. He could feel some emotion sparking from the knights as well, intrigue and titillation. Still, though, no one moved or spoke, so Kylo opened his mouth and swiped his tongue around the hole in the emitter.

The tip of Ren’s lightsaber was perfectly shaped for this – the emitter was rounded just like the head of a cock, though the hole was much larger. Kylo mouthed his way further down, over the ridge and then tongued at the little bumps that formed a barrier before the hilt proper. Feeling as though he’d thoroughly showed his appreciation for the Ren, Kylo then leaned back and waited, the taste of metal on his tongue.

“Since you’re so eager to show your devotion…” Ren said after a pause, sounding amused for reasons Kylo didn’t understand. “Continue.”

It was so easy to picture the exact smirk Ren was surely wearing under his mask, one Kylo had seen many times already, usually in Ren’s quarters. Perhaps that was part of this, though, a touch of humiliation meant to humble him. Kylo still wished he knew exactly what he was supposed to be doing here, but Ren had told him to continue, so that’s what he would do.

He leaned forward again and wrapped his lips around the tip, swirling his tongue around the emitter again, letting it run along the inside of the hole. Closing his eyes, Kylo pushed forward, his lips running over the ridge until they were pressed against the bumps. Tentatively, he started to suck on it, as if it were Ren’s cock.

A flare of desire coloured the air, though whether it was Ren’s or belonging to one or more of the knights, Kylo couldn’t tell without focusing on it. He didn’t, giving his full attention to the lightsaber in his mouth as he started to bob his head shallowly. The shape wasn’t that different, really, aside from the bumps, and it was easy to imagine it was a cock even with the heavy taste of metal.

As Kylo worked, he could feel heat building in his groin, the motions too familiar now to ignore. Still, no one stopped him, so he pulled back and took a breath before pushing forward, opening his jaw uncomfortably wide to take it deeper, his teeth clearing the bumps. They dug into his tongue, just this side of being painful.

He continued until the emitter was at the back of his throat, his lips stretched wide around the hilt, and looked up at Ren. The mask gave away nothing, but the bulge in his pants said enough. Bolstered by Ren’s clear enjoyment and the heavy tinge of desire he could feel through the Force, Kylo fluttered his tongue along the underside, carefully moving his head back and forth to keep from cutting his tongue on the bumps.

Ren’s thumb still hadn’t left the activation switch and Kylo moaned softly at the throb of heat in his groin. If Ren flexed his thumb, Kylo would die instantly. The blade would pierce right through his skull and there would be nothing Kylo could do about it. He knew that thought shouldn’t arouse him, yet it was undeniable with how quickly his cock was filling out in his pants.

One slip, either intentionally or accidentally, and that would be it. Kylo couldn’t help the shiver of pleasure that ran up his spine.

It just made Kylo work harder, sucking, using his tongue, and moving his head to take the lightsaber as far as he could. Above him, Ren’s breathing was now audible behind the mask and he could feel the excitement of the knights behind him mounting, all of them fixed on what he was doing. Underneath that, he could also feel the kyber inside the Ren, the power and life and corruption it held, a reminder that the lightsaber he was servicing was undeniably _alive_.

Kylo moaned around the hilt, wanting so badly to touch himself now, drool slipping from the corners of his mouth as he became sloppy in his eagerness. He thought he saw Ren’s thumb twitch, just a little, and Kylo shuddered, his cock achingly hard. Somehow, though, he knew that touching himself would ruin this, would take away from proving his devotion. He was here to _serve_ and that’s what spurred him on.

Just as he was really building up a rhythm, moaning softly and slurping obscenely around the hard metal, Ren suddenly yanked the lightsaber from his mouth, metal clacking against his teeth and drool dripping onto the floor. Kylo blinked up at Ren in surprise, breathing heavy. He thought about speaking but then Ren was holstering his lightsaber as he pulled his pants down with his right hand.

“Stars, kid,” Ren swore, his voice rough like it usually was when he was aroused. “You’re such an eager little slut.”

Without even thinking about it, Kylo opened his mouth obediently as Ren fed his cock in, immediately going deep. It didn’t matter that the knights were still there, all watching. This was clearly what was supposed to happen and letting go of the shame that came with wanting what he desired was part of being one of them. He’d showed his devotion to the Ren, so it was time to show it to Ren himself as well.

Kylo hummed around Ren’s cock and Ren fisted his gloved hand in Kylo’s hair, just tight enough to hurt. Ren pulled back and thrust in hard, right into Kylo’s throat and Kylo gagged at the suddenness of it. Sighing in pleasure, Ren pulled back and thrust in again, giving Kylo no mercy as his cock sank in all the way, cutting off Kylo’s air. He lingered as Kylo’s throat fluttered helplessly around him, then pulled out again with a moan.

It quickly became clear Ren had no interest in Kylo’s movements, simply fucking his mouth as he wished, so Kylo relaxed his jaw and stayed still, doing his best to breathe and move his tongue at the right times. Underneath the wet sounds coming from his throat, Kylo thought he could hear the knights shifting behind him. Were they aroused? Were they taking their own cocks out? Would Kylo end up sucking all of them off as part of this initiation? The thought made him choke on a moan, Ren’s cock deep in his throat at that moment.

“Touch yourself,” Ren commanded, followed by a groan signifying he was close. “Through the pants, I want you to make a mess of yourself.”

Kylo’s hand shot to his lap, moaning as he pressed his palm against his aching cock through the fabric. Ren’s pace sped up and it was all Kylo could do to keep breathing and not gag as Ren used his face, his balls slapping against Kylo’s chin. Saliva was dripping down onto his shirt but Kylo didn’t care, the haze of pleasure he got from serving Ren and from his own hand taking over.

“Shit,” Ren swore, grinding his hips against Kylo’s face, and then suddenly pulling out, Kylo panting as he could finally breathe unobstructed. “Don’t move.”

Despite Kylo having no intention of disobeying, Ren kept his grip in Kylo’s hair, stroking his cock right in front of Kylo’s face. It was just like the lightsaber before, Kylo thought deliriously, rubbing his cock fast and hard through his pants. He was close and so was Ren, and the sight of Ren pumping his cock just inches from Kylo’s face only spurred him on.

Kylo came right as the first spurt hit his cheek, his mouth dropping open on a moan and his hips bucking into his hand as much as they could with Ren still holding him in place. Come landed on his tongue next and the burst of bitter salt sent another shock through Kylo, his eyes fluttering shut. He felt warm wetness hit his forehead and his other cheek as well.

Ren let go and Kylo slumped, panting, the come on his face and in his pants unignorable but not enough to dampen his post-orgasm haze. Ren pulled his pants back up and then took a step over to the table so he could lean against it. Kylo turned to look behind him and, of course, all six of the others were still there. Even through the masks, their stares were intense. The robes hid erections well, but Kylo somehow knew they were all hard after watching that. His spent cock gave one last twitch in response.

“Kriffing hells, kid,” Ren said from where he leaned against the table, taking the mask off and huffing a laugh. “Not that I’m complaining, but that is _not_ what I meant.”

The words hit Kylo and his stomach dropped, his face going up in flames as he sputtered, “W-what? What do you mean?”

Ren ran a hand over his face, but he was grinning, amused. “I was going to knight you with the Ren, not have you suck it off.”

“You – what?” Kylo’s face only burned hotter; he was sure that he was beet red. “I thought it was another test! To ‘show my devotion!’”

“It was,” Ren said, unable to help chuckling. “I was waiting until your attention slipped. The test was to not flinch when I ignited it right next to your head.”

“I-” Kylo didn’t know what to say, too humiliated to continue.

“Don’t worry, I think you’ve made your devotion to the Ren very clear.” Ren gestured to the knights. “Right, boys?”

Kylo turned again to watch six masked heads immediately nod.

“Hells, you definitely did,” Vicrul said, his voice undeniably thick.

“None of us have any doubts,” Ap’lek chimed in.

“I think that proves it even more than the usual way,” Trudgen added.

The others murmured agreements and Kylo relaxed. He still felt embarrassed, given just how much he’d managed to misunderstand, but the knights… didn’t seem to mind. They’d enjoyed the display, even, if the desire he’d felt and could still sense through the Force said anything about it. Besides, Kylo told himself, they all knew he was sleeping with Ren anyway, and he knew they all definitely slept with each other regularly. So what did it matter if they saw? Them watching had only added to the thrill of it.

“Get cleaned up,” Ren said, gesturing towards the refresher. “Once you’ve got the come off you, come back and we’ll do this properly.”

Kylo winced as he stood when his knees cracked from kneeling on hard metal for so long, then hurried to the refresher. His face was still red under all the come and saliva, but he felt calmer now. It was embarrassing now, but in time, it’d just be another joke, like that time Ushar had dropped his club off a cliff and almost hadn’t been able to retrieve it, or the time Kuruk had fallen asleep during a long stakeout. They all made mistakes and they accepted that about each other. Since Kylo was one of them now, he was comforted knowing that courtesy would also be extended to him.

Once cleaned up, Kylo returned and Ren had him kneel again. He ignited the Ren and brought it down over each of his shoulders, declaring him now to have been officially knighted. When Kylo stood again, the circle closed in, all of the knights congratulating him and patting him on the back as if they hadn’t all just watched him fellate a lightsaber and then have his face fucked by Ren. The misunderstanding already didn’t matter and Kylo felt warm inside for an entirely different reason.

“Welcome to the Knights of Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
